Two can play at that game
by Poetic-Kittens
Summary: Modern AU, One-shot. Jehan and Courfeyrac are midway through moving into their new apartment, unfortunately Jehan's very ticklish and Courfeyrac knows it, things escalate. Major Fluff.


**_Just a random fluff fic. I felt like I should post something on this account, anyway, please review! xxx K_**

* * *

"Courf be careful!" The young poet exclaimed as his boyfriend stumbled into the room carrying a box of _very_ breakable plates.

They had been planning this for ages; the day when they would finally move into an apartment together. Most of the big pieces of furniture had already been moved into the small but cosy apartment. All that remained now to transport the boxes of breakables from Courfeyrac's car, up two narrow flights of stairs and into the new apartment... It was needless to say that Jehan was expecting his boyfriend to break several things. Courfeyrac was funny, caring and sweet, but he was also ridiculously clumsy.

"For the 100th time, I'm fine" he moaned drawing out his last word, the way a toddler does during a tantrum. He placed the box on the new table with slightly more force than was necessary, trying to make a point. Jehan merely rolled his eyes and began to open one of the thick brown boxes; though there was furniture within the apartment, there were no belongings on the shelves, no pots in the kitchen. Jehan wanted nothing more than to make this apartment theirs.

There was a sigh behind him.  
A pair of footsteps started. Jehan let out a huff, Courf was in that mood again.

_Crack!_

"Son of bitch!"

Turning, Jehan was faced with the image of Courfeyrac hopping up and down, shouting a string of curse words, clutching his foot, which had evidently just used to accidentally kick the box he'd just dragged up from the car.

"What were you saying about being fine?" The blond poet teased as his boyfriend finally reached him looking slightly put out but still in a pleasant mood... and still looking incredibly sexy, not that Jehan noticed.

Nope, there was no way Jehan took any notice of the other students lean muscles, his flawless face, his perfectly messy hair. Jehan defiantly didn't think about that.

Swallowing, his mouth feeling dry, the poet stared blankly at the box on the table before him. But the task of unpacking suddenly seemed a little less inviting.  
Not allowing himself to be swayed, the smaller man took to sorting through the poetry books before him.

A warm mouth kissed him gently on the back of his neck. Jehans entire body stiffened, electricity coursing down his spine.

Shaking his head slightly, the poet looked down, forcing his feelings away.  
_Later,_ he told himself,_ not now!_

"Courf it's the middle of the day!" The dark haired youth took no notice, continuing light kisses across Jehans neck.

The smaller man sighed, continuing to sort through the poetry books laid in front of him "The curtains are open, people will see!"

"Let 'em watch," Courf muttered, his arms wrapping about the poets chest.  
Jehan let out half a sigh "Courf, we need to unpack. It's our first apartment, and I want it to be perfect," he smiled pushing the flowerpot he had unpacked to the centre of the table.

"Please?" Courfeyrac asked again, teasing, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His silly crooked smile making the blond's heart speed up slightly. But he hastily ignored it. Refocusing his attention on unpacking.

"I could make you" the dark haired man whispered slyly, his hand coming to rest in the small of Jehan's back. But that didn't make him shudder. No, it really didn't.

Trying to look unfazed Jehan kept looking forward, forcing his voice to remain even "No, you couldn't,"

"Challenge accepted." He murmured into his lovers ear, his teeth just grazing the skin on his neck. Jehan turned his head starting to kiss him back, feeling Courfeyrac's mouth curling into a devious smile against his lips.

Just a the poet started to relax, the other jabbed his finger quickly into Jehan's side.

Shrieking Jehan leaped almost a metre backwards, every muscle in his body now on hyper alert.

_That little shit!_

Courfeyrac had discovered his boyfriend's 'little weakness' as he liked to call it just a few weeks after they had started dating. The two of them had been sharing an... Intimate moment and right in the middle Courfeyrac's fingers had accidentally brushed down Jehan's side, and obviously he'd reacted to it... Quite violently.

Anyway this unfortunately meant that Courfeyrac now knew every sensitive point on Jehan's body. He could make him laugh or yelp or mewl with his eyes closed, something which the brunette intended to use ruthlessly to his advantage.

With a cat-like grace Courfeyrac pounced onto Jehan knocking him backwards, the two of the landing on the sofa. Jehan trapped beneath his Courfeyrac, who was grinning from ear to ear, Jehan opened his mouth to say how childish this all was what Courfeyrac's hand flew to his neck and he started tickling him mercilessly.

"Please Courf! Please!" The young poet pleaded, looking up at his boyfriend, his big blue eyes identical to those of a puppy.

"Do you surrender?" Courfeyrac asked grinning mischievously, in a manner which told Jehan quiet clearly that he would not let this go.

"No" Jehan replied stubbornly.

"Well you know the answer then," Courfeyrac laughed running his hand down Jehan's side making him tremble with suppressed laughter.

"But that's not playing fair!" Jehan giggled, trying desperately to sound serious, but failing miserably in the process.

"Screw the rules!" Courfeyrac shot back at him, enjoying this far too much.

"Screw _you!_" The blond's voice almost rising to a scream as Courfeyrac reached a particularly sensitive area.

"Yes please," The brunette teased.

"Stop!" Jehan begged squirming "Courfey-" he cut himself off with yet another fit of hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Courfeyrac teased, grinning so wide that if bordered on ridiculous. With an almighty shove Jehan threw the bigger man off him, and leapt to his feet, Courfeyrac playfully chasing after him.

"Courf this is really childish," Jehan protested as he was pursued around the kitchen table, but he was still unable to keep himself from laughing.

"Got ya!" The brunette shouted triumphantly, as his wrapped his arms around Jehan's waist and lifted him up as though he weighed nothing.

"Courfeyrac, put me down!" Jehan giggled as Courfeyrac threw him over his shoulder and carried him though to the bedroom.

"Never," Courfeyrac teased, before he let Jehan drop gently onto the bed. Grinning to himself Courfeyrac straddled Jehan, who was still giggling uncontrollably from the previous attack. Carefully Courfeyrac pinned Jehan's arms above his head, all the while planting little kisses all over his boyfriends body, starting with his still-giggling mouth, moving down his neck, over his chest and finally onto his flat little stomach.

"I love you," He murmured, looking up at Jehan, the deepest affection written across his face.

It took a lot of will power for Jehan to stifle his giggles enough to whisper:  
"Not as much as I love you," The blond replied moving his hand to stroke Courfeyrac's cheek.

In response Courfeyrac flipped them over so he was lying on his back, with Jehan next to him, his face resting on Courfeyrac's chest and the top of his head tucked beneath Courfeyrac's chin.

"Do we really want another disagreement?" Courfeyrac asked playfully, his arms wrapped protectively around Jehan, his hand somehow finding the end of Jehan's braid and absent-mindedly playing with it.

"Well," Jehan replied, an equally devious smirk worming it's way onto his face "If I remember correctly Mr Courfeyrac you are also fairly ticklish," As he spoke Jehan reached up as quickly as possible a brushed his index finger ever so lightly across Courfeyrac's throat, relishing in the shiver that poet felt go through him.

Sitting up and leaning forward slightly Jehan whispered "Two can play at that game," before kissing him gently on the mouth.

Courfeyrac only smiled wider.


End file.
